


Reforge Through Darkness and Light

by Infinity_formation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, Danzo gets his hands on Shisui, Dark elements, I think Shisui is a sensor?, No Beta we die like vikings, Shisui angst, Shisui lives, blind Shisui, doesn’t happen, he is in this, my need to write about Uchiha angst via Danzo gets an outlet while TBF takes forever, people wanting to use Shisui to create their own loyal Uchihas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_formation/pseuds/Infinity_formation
Summary: No one in the village leadership is quite sure what to do when Uchiha Shisui quite literally drops from the ceiling of the Hokage’s office cursing up a storm.Or: Zetsu drags Shisui from the river to use as the basis of a contingency plan to spawn the next incarnation of Indra if his current batch of pawns fall though. Obito doesn’t like the lack of confidence in his abilities and watching his younger cousin wasting away in a cave makes him increasingly uncomfortable despite his attempts to ignore the boy. He handles it about as well as he handles all emotional disturbances to his plans: by ripping up the proverbial wound along with the band-aid and dealing with the fall out as it comes.Shisui isn’t having the best time, but it gets better.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Reforge Through Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Had the day off from work and the muse wouldn't finish the next chapters for my active works so I'm uploading a fic from the stack of WIP pile. Have some Shisui! 
> 
> Also, because even I am likely to forget this bit of foreshadowing, the title is a bit of a play on words for the main theme of Shisui's hero's quest in this fic.

Chunin are bustling in and out of the Hokage’s office, teams receiving missions and delivering reports, and Hiruzen is just finishing up a meeting with his council when the air in the room seems to distort and a body falls from the ceiling with a thud.

“ _Fuck_ , Tobi! What the fuck did you do thi-“

“Shisui-san?!” Koharu exclaims in shock.

Shisui, because it is without a doubt Uchiha Shisui, stops his cursing at the ceiling to turn in their direction and they get a good view of the dark band tied over his eyes.

Shisui stiffens as he senses the chakra signatures before him before huffing in mock amusement. “So this is how the sadistic bastard wants me killed huh? I should have expected as much.”

Hiruzen frowns. “It’s a relief to see you alive, Shisui-kun. Why would you think we want you dead?” He walks over to where Shisui has hardly moved from where he caught himself on the floor.

He tenses at his approach and Hiruzen can see him trying to control himself. There’s rage and fear in the teen’s- now a man’s- face as he clenches his jaw and somehow manages to glare at him despite his lack of vision.

“Don’t patronize me, Hokage-sama. I heard the outcome. I know too much. Without my eyes there’s no reason to keep me around.”

So it was as he feared. A glance to his ANBU and the privacy wards go up.

“There is no need for that Shisui. What happened was a tragedy of our own making, but your survival is nothing short of a miracle. I’m afraid this “Tobi” character will be greatly disappointed, because I have no intention of letting you disappear on us a second time, Sharingan or not.”

Some of the tension Shisui has been holding eases out. As if it cost him great pain he tilted his head just the slightest towards the elders. “And Danzo?” His breath hitches at the end and he clenches his jaw in shame.

“Of course I am pleased to see you Shisui-kun. Though I hope you agree the events leading up to your disappearance are best left to the passage of time. Itachi made us promise to keep little Sasuke-kun unaware of what happened and that is best for him as well.”

Shisui curls his hand into a fist and takes a deep breath before nodding. “All right.”

Hiruzen smiles, pleased that his old friend is offering no resistance on this. “Sasuke-kun will be glad to see you.”

“About that, Hokage-sama, I’d like to request you keep me under observation for tonight and not inform Sasuke-kun until the morning. Just in case Tobi comes back to try and finish me off.”

“Very well.”

\---------------------------------------------

He’s been sitting on the bed, waiting in tense anticipation the whole night. He can’t judge the passage of time very well but he’d guess it’s around at 2:45 in the morning when Danzo finally shows.

“So you survived.” He greets him. “It’s good that you made your way back to Konoha then. I was concerned when no one ever discovered your body.”

Shisui clenches his hands together and grits his teeth but doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure if he prefers this end Tobi selected for him over being dehumanized by what he’s increasingly come to believe is his own family, but at least he can spare Sasuke and Itachi the pain of finding him alive only to be ripped away again.

“Did your “rescuers” take your other eye?”

He shakes his head.

“Itachi then.”

He hisses. “Leave Itachi-“

“That is fine. Itachi-kun would never use the eye against Konoha. Though it is a shame to loose such a valuable tool.”

Shisui clenches his hands harder and can feel the nails piercing his skin.

He feels Danzo’s gaze on him. “I had intended to keep the two of you alive, before you defied me. The Uchiha as a clan were unsalvageable, but under the right guidance your own descendants may have been viable. Now poor Itachi will die a missing-nin, name besmirched, and Sasuke…”

He hears him take two steps closer and strike his cane so that it echoes around the small room. “Well, I suppose that depends on you.”

He lifts his head, just a bit, so that he would be glaring up with angered confusion if he had eyes to glare with.

“Itachi can only protect Sasuke until his own death. Sasuke believes his brother responsible for the massacre and that it is his duty as the surviving heir to avenge the death of your brethren. Once Itachi believes him strong enough to evade me he will allow Sasuke to kill him. Perhaps by that point he will have grown into a shinobi able to follow in both of your footsteps, but I quite doubt it. He is far too much like the rest of your emotional clan.”

Shisui feels a cold grip on his heart and chuckles darkly. “What could you possibly want from me? What do I even have left for you? You took my eye, my family, I can’t fight in ANBU anymore. What do you want?” He’s simultaneously so tired and so _angry_ and on fire and _numb_ and it’s too much; his mind is trying to detach from the situation but also wants him right there to protect himself.

“Loyalty.” Danzo says. “You will give your loyalty to myself over Sandaime, raise Sasuke to protect Konoha, and restart the Uchiha clan to serve the village.”

Shisui tries to swallow down the block he feels in his throat. Puppets and tools, all of them. His family turned into little ROOT operatives. He wants to cry, wants to curse Danzo and Tobi and the world. Now he knows why Tobi really dropped him back here. It wasn’t some attempt at his life but to twist his mind into the same dead, angry, spitting creature as himself who curses the world and would destroy it given the chance. He isn’t really free from them either, is he? This sounds like exactly what the dark voice would have wanted. He feels like dark chains are trying to fasten to him, knows if he lets them they will twist and pull him in different directions until he breaks or can’t think for himself anymore.

Can he refuse? It would mean his death but he failed his family anyway. What about Itachi and little Sasuke? Could accepting this deal do anything to help them? He realizes he- he could. He could do something.

That creature is hunting them but Itachi is strong and Sasuke will be. Sasuke will be confused but Shisui will get the two of them out. Get them somewhere far, far away when he has the chance and deal with the consequences himself.

With his sockets stinging from tears and a cold horror gripping his chest and throat he forces himself to give a shaky nod.

“Excellent.” Danzo says. “The Yamanaka will not bother you, but be prepared to give a report to the council on the party who held you captive. I’ll summon you soon enough for the full version. I trust you to know how to use discretion.”

He turns to leave when Shisui interrupts. “One condition.” His voice is soft, barely above a whisper.

Danzo chuckles. “You should state your conditions before your agreement boy, but very well, what is it?”

He forces out. “Itachi- you allow Itachi to come back if we find a cover story.”

Danzo huffs. “Itachi would not want to return even if you found a suitable cover story I approved of. But very well. I am not opposed to it as long as you fulfill that condition.”

He nods his head and lets out a sigh of relief.

“…Don’t poke your nose where it shouldn’t be Shisui-kun. Kagami was no good at political maneuvering either, it will only come back to bite you. Just listen to my orders and focus on protecting the village.”

It’s no good of course. Danzo has also told him he shares Kagami’s sense of justice and the elders that he has the same inherent curiosity. He has to try and make things better or what good is he?

Danzo leaves him to his sorrows in the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> There are plans for this fic but it's got a few prioritized ahead of it unless it becomes a hit or I get frustrated with my own plotting for Two Birds in Flight and channel it out here instead. Very separate plots but they share story elements.


End file.
